Station Eleven/Audio Logs
A few audio logs detailing some of the experiments conducted at Station 11 can be found around the map. A total of three audio logs can be found. Audio Log #1 This audio log can be found under one of the light generators near the east side of the island. Scientist: Entry Log #1: The head scientist here at Station 11 had recently discovered and captured two spies who were attempting to infiltrate the island facility and gain access into our research data. He wanted me to conduct several tests on them with Element X, which was kindly donated to us by some of our allies overseas. After the tests with Element X on them, one of the soldiers began to become extremely paranoid, even up to the point of nearly killing two of his cell guards with his own bare hands. The other one began to emotionally break down, occasionally weeping his brother's name. Interestingly enough, the name he cries is also the name of the head scientist here on the island... Audio Log #2 This audio log can be found on the deck of the tugboat on the west side of the island. Scientist: 'Entry Log #2: I am starting to become worried about this entire operation and our experiments with Element X. Following our tests with the element on the prisoners, the head scientist wanted me to secretly test the element on some of our own men staying on the island, telling me to record the mental state of each of the selected test subjects each day, and report back to him if there is any surge of unusual activity with my results. For the past couple of years, I have been secretly mixing tiny bits of the element in their food, their water, and even some of their medicine for personal needs. I myself feel slightly paranoid, a possible side effect of all the tests I've conducted with the element. I just hope that these test will somehow benefit us in the near future. Audio Log #3 ''This audio log can be found in the cell block upon the completion of the easter egg. '''Scientist: Entry Log #3: I fear my actions have jeopardized the entire future of Unit 14. Shortly after the head scientist left the island facility for a meeting in Los Angeles, the results of the Element X tests I continuously did on our men began to become serious. Some of our men became extremely sick recently, with the sickness now rapidly spreading across the island facility. The men who became sick also began repeatedly bitting our men, and in recent days, they have become... lifeless; pure mindless beings of what they once were, with much of the staff here at the island sharing the same fate. I-... The sound of a door can be heard breaking down as the sounds of several zombies can be heard. Scientist: What the? What are you doing in here?! What are you...?! No, stay back! I... ah! AHHHHH! Trivia * The two prisoner test subjects mentioned by the scientist are the future selves of Roach and O'Ryan. Navigation Category:Reformed History Audio Logs